Two Kings
by flaming hunter
Summary: When the last two players of an online game find themselves transported inside the game, they find themselves having to avoid their characters destined routes, but can they when everything and everyone around them clearly wants that outcome.


**Okay if this is going to work, remember that I'm bending a lot of things so that the story makes some sense.**

''You ready kid?'' Mark asked Saito

''Yeah, let's do this king of the monsters" Saito answered Mark.

They were the last two players left, everyone else had abandoned the game, it wasn't because the game had anything wrong about it, in fact, it was one of the best free to play games online.

The problem was that the game used passed games and when the companies that owned the rights to those games found out about it, they ordered the game to be shut down.

So here they were the last two players in the entire world still playing, they expected their computers to all of a sudden display an error message or something when everything ended.

Why were they still playing, in all honesty, neither of them had anything better to do, in fact, they didn't even know each other, Saito was some Japanese kid and Mark was just some guy in America.

Still what they had here was a rare treat because there weren't any other people playing, two new options showed themselves, King of Men, this meant the player that chose this option was the ruler of every hero, none playable character and had access to every spell, weapon and whatever else the humans and overall good creatures in the game had.

The other one was King of Beast, this option was Essentially the Demon King, Goblins, Ogres, spells, weapons and armors that did more harm than good were this guys option.

There really wasn't any difference between the two except one ruled creatures that were usually considered good, while the other ruled those typically considered evil.

''Here goes'' they both said at the same time when a green light took over the screen.

Mark felt his head spin as he realized that he was somehow laying on top of a stone floor, but that was impossible the floor of his house was made of wood as he tried to stand up he felt his stomach spin and it was like some sort of power began to flare inside him.

Vomiting out of instinct he slowly began to feel his body change, not physically but in his senses, it was like he could somehow control every one of the hairs on his arms, legs, and even his eyelashes, not to mention the hairs on his head.

He lifted up his hand and noticed that he was somehow able to tell in what direction the wind was moving, he lifted up his leg and lava forced itself out of the ground.

Mark felt his heartbeat speed up as he noticed that he could feel the heat, but instead of it being unbearably hot, it was little more than an annoyance.

''Saito can you hear me?'' Mark said hoping that somehow the only person he was talking to before pressing enter could somehow hear him.

''Tell me you're surrounded by monsters too'' Saito answerd Mark.

''No I'm inside some kind of abandoned castle, I think, it's too dark to see.'' Mark answered Saito.

''...Your not going to like what you're going to hear, I think you're the Demon King...I'm surrounded by Light Dragons, Angels and a lot of really hot girls and attractive guys.''

''Well they haven't noticed me but''

''Nothing evil can step on those lands.'' Mark finished Saito's words for him, knowing the location the kid was talking about.

''Can you teleport out of there, well meet in the sand pits and we can figure out what we can do from there.'' Mark said to Saito.

''How do I do this'' Mark said as he stretched out his hand and said teleport, instantly a map of the entire world showed itself in front of him and he immediately pointed at a large dessert.

The moment he removed his finger of the map Mark noticed that the world around him had changed, long gone was the hard stone floor and darkness that surrounded him, now he stood in a vast desert.

''Where are we?'' Mark heard Saito's voice behind him.

''I want o say inside the game but I don't recognize this place from any of the images, I think we're somewhere between the game and some other world mixed in.'' Mark answered as he turned around to see a boy no older than sixteen or eighteen years old.

''Yeah I thought that too when I woke up there were things I didn't recognize, creatures made of crystals flying around, strange things made of clouds and so on, nothing that was apart of the game befor.'' Saito answered Mark.

''Did you check your inventory yet?" Saito asked MArk as a pop out screen showed itself in front of him.

Instantly Mark did the same and tried to mentally call out to his, unfortunately, the only things he had on him at the moment were mostly healing Items and things that reflected his opponent's attacks back at them.

''That's strange, its all gone, swords, armors, anything that not potions and items that heal or reflect are all gone.'' Mark said to Saito.

''I lost everything too, the only thing I have left are things that pass damage to my opponent or completely negate anything they do. It seems we both start on equal ground.'' Saito said as he put on a ring that neutralized any magic used against him and a necklace that transfers any physical harm back to his attacker.

Mark followed the kids lead and put on a ring that reflected any magic used against him back to its user and a bracelet that heels any physical attack that might land on him.

''We can become Bandits or Mercenaries, hell we can even become Adventurers, isn't that what most people do in these situations.'' Mark said to Saito.

Saito just looked at Mark. ''You don't want to go home do you?''

''No, I played games and watched movies to get away from the real world, how about you.''

Saito just looked at the man that was somewhere between his mid-twenties and early thirties.

''Yeah, let's see what this place has to offer, let's get out of here it hot and according to the map there should be a village around here somewhere.'' Saito answered Mark.

[Elswhere]

The heavens shook in disbelief the ancient armory that had long been locked had suddenly burst open, its chains st=cattered to the winds each piece searching for a soul fitting of one or many of the holy items held within the armory.

Not only that the throne of man was missing, that meant that the king that sits above all mortals and serves the heavens has also been born.

Yet none could feel joy, for if both events had happened at once then that meant that the King of Beasts, the Monster King had been reborn aswell.

Within the ancient castle of the Demon King a single being walked and noticed that something that shouldn't be there laying on the floor, something had dared to release the contents of its stomach inside the holy palace.

Yet the figure notice that the longer the pile of filth laid on the stone floor, the more its power grew, until a surge of energy revitalized the ancient castle.

The Queen of Demons laughed madly as the ground around her shook and the dark sky of her realm was suddenly brightened as billions of abominations flew into the sky and tore their way into the mortal realm, each searching for their long lost master.

Saito and Mark walked it had already been half an hour since they had been searching for the town or was it a village, honestly, neither one of them could remember, the only thing they cared about was getting a cold glass of water.

Finally, the sighs of the village could be seen, but when they reached its walls they only found ruins, the dessert had nearly completely taken everything over.

Remembering that there was usually loot to be found in these places the searched around, but they only found clay pots and broken pottery.

''Let's teleport somewhere where there's a lot of water like a port or a forest, hell lets just drop into a village and explain how we got in there later.'' Mark said to Saito, who just pointed at a Town everyone knew.

The town of beginnings, it was a border town, in fact, there was a village of beginnings and so on, they were named like that because they were where the human settlements start and consequently, its where most players started off on.

''Alright let's go.'' Mark said as he reached out onto the location of the town on his map


End file.
